1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for managing the routing paths of electrical or communication wires, cords, cables and other elongated elements and more particularly to an improved cable management ring which may be rotatably flexed to an open position which allows access to the maximum extent of the opening, thus permitting easier access for larger cables or bundles of cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of cable management rings in the telecommunication industry has been widespread for a number of years. Commonly made of plastic or metal, some of either are flexible to a certain limited degree. Many must be plastically deformed from original configuration for increased access. Industry standardized racks are used to mount patch panels and other telecommunication devices and the cable management rings are usually installed about the outer periphery of the racks to enable the installers to neatly route the cables out of the way. Thusly, additional installations or rerouting tasks are easily accomplished by the installer adding or removing the desired cables quickly without having to use new mounting elements.
A cable management ring 1 of a common prior art design is shown in FIGS. 13-15. While this ring 1 is similar to the subject invention in that it is generally rectangular or D-shaped and the lower portion 2 thereof is partly flexible, the subject invention differs in that the lower portion is rotatably flexible to a fully open position of at least a full 90xc2x0 when partially or completely loaded with cables or wires. Additional differences include the downwardly depending end portion 4 of the upper arm 3. This upper arm 3 configuration in fact reduces the fill capacity of the ring 1. Furthermore, the lower arm 2 vertical distal portion 5 also has a reversely curved end section 6. As can be seen from FIGS. 14 and 15, this end section 6 configuration severely limits the extent of opening which can be achieved when a plurality of wires or cables 7 are disposed through the ring 1. Large amounts of wires or cables or large sized wire or cables 7 cannot be removed from or positioned into the ring 1 with this prior art configuration. As a result, the installation is more tedious, time consuming, frustrating, and ultimately costly.
The invention includes a cable management ring having a baseplate, a first arm and a second arm. The first substantially linear arm extends perpendicularly from the baseplate. The second generally L-shaped arm has a distal portion oriented substantially 90 degrees from a substantially linear proximate portion which extends perpendicularly from the baseplate. The second arm is formed of a material and construction selected to provide rotation from a first 90 degree angle to a second 90 degree angle of the distal portion with respect to the proximate portion. The distal portion extends towards the first arm such that a distal end of the distal portion is generally aligned with an outer surface of the first arm.
Preferably, the baseplate includes mounting means for attaching the ring to a mounting surface.
Preferably, the second arm is substantially I-beam shaped.
Preferably, the ring is made of plastic.